Mey-Rin
Mey-Rin (メイリン Meirin), sometimes romanized as Maylene, is the maid of the Phantomhive estate. Appearance Mey-Rin has dark purplish-red hair and wears thick, broken glasses that hide the color of her eyes. In the anime, when her eyes are shown, they are a yellowish-brown color. Her hair is actually rather long, but she wears it tied up high on her head. She wears a typical maid's outfit, including a lacy frill worn in her hair, blue dress, and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders and blue buttons. She also wears lace-up, knee-high boots. During her days as a sniper she appeared to have longer hair, and wore in all black outfit of shorts, a sweater, and tall boots up to her thighs. She is 165 cm (5'5") tall. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, she has a great deal of respect for, and a slight fear of, Sebastian Michaelis. She also seems to have a bit of a crush on Sebastian, frequently blushing and becoming even clumsier when in his presence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 31 She is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel, and does her best to please both. She is an exceptionally clumsy maid, frequently falling or knocking things over, breaking many of the manor's things as a result. According to Sebastian, her idiocy is the problem and not her poor eyesight. He also states that he has heard that clumsy maids have charm, but not that he can see. He adds that she makes him recall what murderous intent feels like. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 She is notable for being extremely superstitious, but does not seem to let her superstitions frighten her, as she states that she has a soft spot for scary stories.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 8 History Little is known about Mey-Rin's past other than that she used to be a sniper, and as a result, can wield high-powered rifles like hand-guns.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, pages 14-18 It is not known why she came to work for Ciel, but she seems pleased to get to wear skirts and the glasses he purchased for her, which is part of the reason why she does not buy new, unbroken glasses.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 15Without them, she is able to see great distances clearly, aiding in her ability to be a sniper. In the anime, it is shown that Sebastian recruited her to come work for Ciel, which she agreed to, likely because she was shown to be disturbed by some of her assassination missions.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 Manga's Synopsis Like Baldroy and Finnian, her main role for most of the manga seems to be to provide comic relief. For the much of the manga, she does not have a significant or notable role. Kidnapping Mey-Rin is first introduced trying to prepare the tea set for Ciel's dinner guest, Clause, which she knocks over and breaks, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan. Sebastian takes charge and gives orders to her and the other servants. That evening, she seems distracted by Sebastian's attention and spills the wine on the table cloth. Before the guest notices, Sebastian takes the table cloth off of the table, without dragging any of the other objects, and the evening is saved. Jack the Ripper Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Middleford and Elizabeth Middleford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. Curry Contest Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor with Ciel, Sebastian, and Tanaka when Ciel investigates some Anglo-Indian attacks because Sebastian does not trust those three to not burn the mansion down without Sebastian available to watch over them. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Mey-Rin goes to get the dishes down, but since they are very heavy and are high up in the cabinet, she almost falls off of the chair. Agni catches her and the dishes, and suggests that she take them down one at time, so as to not hurt herself. Flattered by the attention, she agrees. When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Mey-Rin to polish the banister. Due to her poor eyesight, she mistakes the shoe polish for the wax, and Agni goes to help her clean it up. Noah's Ark Circus thumb|right|120px|Mey-Rin as a sniper. When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker, and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. When Wendy and Peter move in to slice Finnian in half, she kills Wendy with a single shot. Peter, taking note of the sniper, runs to the western rooftop to take her out. However, due to her exceptional skill in using rifles, he realizes he is outmatched. When he attempts to flee, she shoots him from behind with a shot powerful enough to send him through a window into the Phantomhive manor, killing him in the process. She also helps prevent Beast and Dagger from getting very far into the manor, by shooting through windows at them, helping to prevent and control their movements. Baldroy aids in this, by informing her of where they seemed to be heading.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 25 As a result, she and Finnian are able to chase Beast and Dagger down into the kitchen, where Baldroy ultimately eliminates them both. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work, cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, she greets Mey-Rin warmly, grabbing her breasts and legs, causing Mey-Rin to blush. Mey-Rin then leads Nina to Ciel, upon Nina's request. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at the manor, Grey immediately begins to attack Baldroy and Mey-Rin. They work together to block him, with Mey-Rin using her hidden guns to attack. However, Grey is exceptionally fast, and rushes past her, cutting the guns with his sword. He then moves to slash her with the sword, but Baldroy intervenes, prompting Grey to stomp on her chest instead. Sebastian's aid is eventually required, and he prevents Grey from further attacking Baldroy and Mey-Rin. After the fight is over, Phipps assists Mey-Rin by helping her stand up and returning her eyeglasses to her. Later, Grey and Phipps tell Ciel and Sebastian that the fight was done merely to see how good the Phantomhive defenses are. From the Charles' visit, Ciel agrees to host a party. Mey-Rin, along with the other servants, are responsible for the preparations and cleaning up of the party. After the festivities, the guest of honor, Georg von Siemens, requests attention. She and Sebastian go to his room to see what he wants and when they arrive, a loud scream comes from his room that attracts the attention of the other guests. Inside, they find that Georg has been killed. Anime's Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storylines are manga exclusive. Houndsworth As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the devil dog, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village. When Henry takes the devil dog legend to the point that he murders James, Mey-Rin and the other members of the Phantomhive household go to prevent Henry and the villagers from killing James' dog. Henry turns on them and sics dogs on them, but Sebastian stops them. Ciel and Sebastian then explain how Henry manufactured the legend, and the villagers jail him instead. That night, Mey-Rin goes to check on Henry and finds his jail cell with a large hole in the wall and covered in blood. The Phantomhive household continues to investigate, and finds that Henry has been killed. The following day, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka, and Finnian go out to look for Angela, who went to pick some herbs. While searching for her, they find a strange, nude man. The villagers then arrive and explain how they intend to get the devil dog's forgiveness. When Maylene, Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka turn back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. When Finnian recognizes Angela's clothes in his claws, he goes in to attack. However, he proves no match for him and Sebastian is forced to save the day. Angela then arrives and explains that the real dog is Pluto. She asks Ciel if he can go home with them, which he agrees to do. When they return to the manor, Mey-Rin, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to get, but one they ultimately fail at. Conspiracy and Revenge thumb|190px|right|Mey-Rin prepares to take out Pluto. After Ciel takes Lau down, and before the London fire, Elizabeth comes to the manor, and Ciel and Sebastian distract her while the servants take out a barrage of gunmen, using the skills they learned from before joining the Phantomhive household. When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do. They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Kuroshitsuji II She is shown to be alive, along with the other servants, in Kuroshitsuji II, and will make appearances in future episodes. Maylene is mostly a comedic relief character in this season, but she does show off her sniping skills during the Trancy Ball. In the last episode she shown along with the other servants trying to convince Ciel not to leave. Her maid outfit is now black instead of blue, most likely from Ciel turning everything black when he becomes a demon. Quotes *"These are my precious glasses that the young master bought for me! These maid outfits as well. Before I'd come here, I'd never worn anything like a skirt. I'm so happy I'm a maid now." *"I'll keep to what the young master has told me. To face the master with a clean mansion every day. That is a maid's job. I wipe away the mansion's dirt." *"It's useless. A tiny mouse can run anywhere, but they are always in my sight." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive household